ngproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapters 1-17
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone is the first book nintendogeek5999 started reading on YouTube. Description Harry Potter has never been the star of a Quidditch team, scoring points while riding a broom far above the ground. He knows no spells, has never helped to hatch a dragon, and has never worn a cloak of invisibility. All he knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley -- a great big swollen spoiled bully. Harry's room is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years. But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to an incredible place that Harry -- and anyone who reads about him -- will find unforgetable. For it's there that he finds not only friends, aerial sports, and magic in everything from classes to meals, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him...if Harry can survive the encounter. List of Videos #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived (34:08) November 14, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQGLhdLZK4s&list=PL95F537BC06234A87&index=1&feature=plpp_video) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass (22:49) November 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61kLnUxFmm0&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 3 The Letters From No One (23:23) November 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF0KPz73ZZI&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 4 The Keeper of the Keys (20:30) November 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3n1oGd4e-_I&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5 Diagon Alley - Part 1 (15:43) December 3, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsCcRkEDEFY&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5 Diagon Alley - Part 2 (22:57) December 22, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsdI73tUJSE&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6 The Journey From Platform 9 and 3 3/4 - Part 1 (17:28) December 22, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc62sUcHv1I&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6 The Journey From Platform 9 and 3 3/4 - Part 2 (18:24) December 22, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyG-vKRnpqM&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 7 The Sorting Hat (24:10) December 23, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiYchM1e92E&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 8 The Potions Master (17:39) December 23, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj0OkZ99kSc&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 9 The Midnight Duel (27:39) December 23, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOZ9CtZuG-8&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10 Halloween (23:23) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHJun-MUJOo&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 11 Quidditch (18:26) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Shk7P1CbqE8&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 12 The Mirror of Erised (29:45) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCrV1_l0vzc&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 13 Nicholas Flamel (17:55) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTlbqLFrtR8&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 14 Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback (19:23) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR9Td8YxtvE&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 15 The Forbidden Forest (29:51) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqT3knysY7A&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 16 Through the Trap Door (34:53) December 25, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkA5qJd2TbA&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87) #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone Chapter 17 The Man with Two Faces (29:31) December 26, 2011 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOwd_pHQ8lA&feature=bf_next&list=PL95F537BC06234A87)